Alec, My Angel
by NightNinja424
Summary: What happens to Bella if Edward is caught cheating on Victoria, two months before their wedding? What if she gets upset and goes to Italy, to the Volturi? Will she be changed? And will she find love? First Fanfic! Please read. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic and i am soooo excited! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Consequences<p>

Jasper's POV

I was just about to head out for a hunt while the love of my life, Alice, was dragging Bella and Rosalie out for a shopping trip to the mall in Seattle, for the wedding. I was going by myself only because Emmett was out buying something for Rose when she came home, for today was their anniversary…again. Plus Edwierdo was out…well now that I think about it; I don't have a clue where he is. Odd. Oh well. I'll ask Alice when she gets home.

I raced out the door and jumped the river in our backyard. I easily loped to a spot in the woods where I knew that no humans would be, and let the beast within me take over. When I finally regained my head, I had taken down a buck and two does. This should last me a while.

I was running back to the house and noticed Edward's scent veering towards the baseball field where we took care of the newborn army and Victoria. I decided that I should check on him. It has been a few weeks since the battle but things haven't been right with him since that day. Not only have I noticed but so has the rest of the family. But whenever we ask him, he blows up at us that he is fine. This has definitely caused me to feel all kinds of tension in the house and I have been trying to avoid it.

So I followed his scent all the way to the field. When I got there, I saw Edward bent over a rock. On top of someone. A vampire from the smell of it. Oh my god, I know that scent! Victoria! What is Victoria still doing alive? I thought that Edward killed her! And why is he in the woods with her?

I got closer and I saw that they were making out and that it was starting to get heated! 'EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!' I screamed in my head to him. His head flew towards where I was standing. His expression said 'uh oh, I am so screwed.' I told him in my head that yes you are screwed, and then I ran as fast as I could to the house, calling Carlisle on my way. He picked up quickly.

"Hello son, how can I help you?"

"Carlisle, its Edward…" I trailed off.

"What about him Jasper? What's wrong?"

"He…he cheated on Bella…with Victoria." Carlisle was stunned into silence. He finally said,

"I'll be home in five," then hung up.

I finished racing home, waiting for the emotional rollercoaster that will definitely hit me as soon as I walk through that door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Peoples! Thanks for the review i got and i am very lucky to post the next chapter so soon! Thanks for all the support! REMEMBER TO R&R!**

**Now, on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THEIR WONDERFULLY AMAZING CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-What did I do wrong?<p>

Bella POV

Alice and Rosalie just wouldn't stop this stupid shopping trip! I have wanted to go home for hours now and they are still insisting that we have to continue. Ugh! I want to go home to Edward! Finally, Rosalie decided that she was done and that if Alice was going to continue, then she could meet her and me in the car. Hooray! Thanks Rose! Alice started grumbling but followed us anyway.

I skipped happily to the car, while Rose and Alice started giggling at me. For once, I didn't care! I just wanted to see Edward. But while Rose was driving and Alice was babbling away about some new store that was opening in the mall soon, I was thinking. Lately Edward had been very distant and wasn't putting forth any effort into our relationship and according to Alice, the whole family has noticed as well. Oh well. He will tell us when he's ready. I'm sure it's nothing.

We were almost home when Alice started having a vision. When she came out of it, she was sobbing silent tears. Rose and I just looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Alice finally calmed down and said that she knew what was wrong with Edward. Ok, now I was seriously freaking out. But when I asked what it was, she just simply said that I will know soon enough. That really pissed me off and I think she knew it. When Rose pulled into the garage, I immediately jumped out of the car and ran to the living room, hoping to find Edward. Instead I found Jasper. He was whispering quietly to Esme, but when I walked into the room, he turned to me with an apologetic look.

"What is going on here, Jasper?" I ask in a very pissed off manor.

"Wait, Bella. We must wait until Carlisle gets here."

"Fine." We waited for another three minutes or so and then Carlisle appeared in the living room.

As soon as he came in, he asked, "What is going on Jasper?"

Jasper exhaled slowly, gaining confidence for what he had to say…I knew that this was going to be bad. I just wasn't prepared for just how bad. Then Jasper began.

"After all the girls left, I went out for a quick hunt. On the way back in from it, I smelt Edward's scent and I followed it to the baseball field." This statement made me tense. I remembered the battle like it was yesterday. I remembered that Edward had stated that Victoria was dead and that everything was okay again. But it still made me nervous. But Jasper continued. "When I got there, I smelt another vampire with Edward. As I got closer to the center of the field, I saw Edward leaning over a rock. And there was another vampire beneath him. Victoria. I was stunned. They were making out and I started screaming in my head and asked him what the hell he was doing, but I didn't wait around for an answer. I ran back to the house and called Carlisle on my way…" he trailed off. I was stunned. I was hurt. I couldn't even comprehend what I just heard. Edward, my Edward, cheated on me with a vampire that wanted me dead. What. The. Hell! Suddenly my emotions were too much and I heard voices as everything faded into the blackness…

**What do you guys think? Please REVIEW!**

**-NightNinja424**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! You all are very lucky that I am not busy today because this is the 3****rd**** time that I am updating in less than 48 hours! Lol. I love to write for you all so this is no problem anyways on with the story!**

**Alec: When do I get to come in?**

**NightNinja424: When I say so! Hahaha! *laughs evilly***

**Alec: *growls.***

**Bella: Aren't you forgetting something NightNinja424?**

**NightNinja424: Yes I am Bella. I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Of These Wonderful Characters!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Ugh…Eternity Sucks.<p>

Alec POV (Finally! Lol)

I. Am. Bored. As usual, I am sitting in my room, waiting for something to happen or for Aro to give us a mission. I do this and have done this just about every single day of my existence that has gone on since the witch trials of the fourteen hundreds.

My name is Alec Volturi. I have a twin sister named Jane Volturi. We were both saved by Master Aro from being burned at the stake because we were supposedly 'witch twins'. Both my sister and I have powers that Aro finds very useful, therefore we are kept around more as a necessity than an actual family. I have always wanted a family. To have someone that loves me and my sister as if we belonged. Not like we were possessions. I wish to leave the Volturi but I will never leave without Jane and I know that Aro will never let us leave without a fight. And if it were to come to a fight I know that my sister and I would lose. So I am still stuck here. Wanting and wishing for a chance for something more than this life.

"Alec and Jane Volturi, please report to the throne room."

I got up and down the hallway to Jane's room and she met me at the door. We walked in silence to the throne room, and I knew that something bad was going to happen. I could feel it. As soon as we opened the doors to the room, Aro addressed us.

"Welcome my beauties. How are your days going?"

"Excellent Master Aro" both Jane and I answer at the same time.

"Wonderful! From the looks of your eyes though, you both could use a hunt. If you wish, you may leave the castle to go hunting."

"Thank you Master" we both answer politely.

"Jane, you may leave and go prepare for your hunt. Let me speak to Alec quickly and then you both may go."

"Yes Master Aro." Jane bows and leaves quickly.

"Ok Alec my boy. I see from Marcus that your bonds with us are becoming weaker. Is this true?"

"Well Master, I wish to try the life as a nomad. I would like to see the world. But I would never leave without my sister, for she is all the family that I have."

"I understand completely my boy, but now is not a very good time. If you stay with us for a little longer, we will consider letting both you and your sister go your separate ways. Does this sound fair?"

"Yes Master. And thank you all." I replied.

"Ok Alec, you may take your leave and go hunting. But I want both you and your sister home before sunrise."

"Yes Master." I say as I exit the throne room. As soon as I am out, I took a deep breath and relaxed all my tense muscles. Then I hurried up to meet Jane and go on our hunt.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I had just awoken, and I found myself on a bed. I recognized this as the Cullen's spare bedroom. Thank god they didn't put me in Edward's room! Speaking of devil, I wonder where he was so I could have Emmett punch him for me. I was very, very angry with him. Not only had he lied to me, but he cheated on me! I couldn't believe that he would do this to me, again! But he did. So now I am going to say goodbye my family. I'm going to try to tell Jake what happened and that I still love him. And I also have to tell Charlie. Oh my god, he is going to be so mad at Edward again. But I really don't care what Charlie does. Sue Clearwater will take care of both Charlie and Billy. And that will leave me off the hook. The hardest goodbye will be to the Cullen's minus one. But I have to be sure not to make a decision on where I am going to go yet because if I do then Alice will see and the Cullen's will try to stop me. But they never will. I refused to see them. I am still mad. Someone should have figured this out sooner. Oh well. I'm through with them.

After many tearful goodbyes and non-tearful goodbyes, I went home to pack my bags. I still haven't actually decided where to go because Alice will be watching. But I had an idea. I just hope that I can make it to…oops I can't say it just yet. They may be listening. So I quickly finished packing and hurried to the airport. I told everyone not to follow me. I have no idea if they will all listen to my final request of them. I just needed to get out of the country and fast.

I boarded a plane a half hour later. And as soon as it took off I finally was able to think about my decision and where I was going. They couldn't stop me now!

I, Isabella Marie Swan, was travelling to Volterra, Italy.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I love the reviews! Keep them up! I love you guys and I will try to update ASAP!<strong>

**Love, NightNinja424**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo peeps! Haha you all are very lucky. My internet was down all day yesterday, so i figured i would write then post when i could. All for you guys! I do love you all! Please R&R! I appreciate it! So sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own Twilight, or the wonderful Alec **

Chapter 4-New Beginnings

Bella POV

During the long plane ride, I just listened to my iPod. I tried to avoid anything electronic that someone could reach me on. But my iPod nano had no connect-ability to internet. So that was safe. I was waiting for some random Cullen to jump me and restrain me from going to the place that I so wanted to go. But it never came. After the eleven hour plane ride from Seattle to Florence, Italy, I caught a cab and spoke fluent Italian to the driver. I took lessons as a young child and since my father was Italian, it was kind of hard not to know it, for Charlie made me speak it a lot.

Once I made it to Volterra, I jogged to the building that I was in a few months back and found Jane and Felix Volturi guarding the manhole. When they both saw me they ran up to me and Jane quickly wrapped her arms around me. This really shocked me, for I had no idea why she was doing this. I thought she hated. So I just had to ask.

"Uh…Jane I thought you hated me…"

"Of course not Bella! I want you to be my sister! I really just hate Edwierdo and that stupid pixie! Never you, though!"

"Yeah Bella! The Volturi all love you!" Felix inserts.

"Oh." I answer back, taken over by shock.

"So…why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be getting married soon…" Jane trailed off.

"Yeah…well it is a really long story and I'd rather everyone hear it all at once. Therefore I do not have to repeat myself. Then I would like to be changed as soon as possible."

"That can be arranged." Jane states optimistically.

"Great. Then let's go. I wish to see Aro immediately, for I have missed him."

"That can be arranged as well Princess." Felix politely states to me.

"Thank you. Let us be on our way then." And Jane led the way.

Alice POV

I was pissed. I can't believe that Edward would do such a thing! He lied to Bella and the whole family, plus he cheated. Carlisle was stunned. Esme was ashamed. Emmett and Jasper were ready to tear him to shreds. Rosalie was about to burn everything in sight. And I, well I just looked into the future. I tried to see how everything would turn out in the family. Then I tried to look at Bella's future. But it was blurry, almost like she was trying very hard to keep something out of my visions. It kind of freaked me out. I finally decided that she might just be confused and left her visions alone. My family's future was what mattered at the moment. I looked into my mind and saw that Carlisle just kicked him out and told him to never come back. But Edward was acting like a cocky bastard until I showed him that if he came back that he would end up being burned. So he left, quickly. Once he was gone, I started to look at the future again. When I looked at Bella's, it vanished. Then, a half hour later it showed that she was coming here. I stopped looking, for I knew what was happening now. When Bella arrived, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm leaving everyone," She announced softly. "I do not know where yet. But I know that this is what I need and so I'm going. Please, if you respect me, respect my decisions and do not follow me. I just stopped by to say goodbye. So I guess this is the final goodbye for all of us. I love you all. You know that I do. Enjoy your eternity." Then she left, leaving silence in her wake. As soon as her truck pulled away, Esme was in complete tears. The rest of us were heartbroken at what she said, but we all did respect her decisions. Though, she didn't say that I couldn't watch her future.

I spent hours after that, watching and waiting for her future to become less blurry. Finally as the clock reached twelve, my visions became clear. Oh my god. This can't be true. Isabella Marie Swan was going to Volterra, Italy!

**Sooooooo? What did you all think? Good? Bad? Eh? Lol shoot me a review!**

**-NightNinja424**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I just got my internet back. Please read the author note at the bottom and enjoy this new chapter.**

**Alec: Do I get to say it? Please, Please, Please?**

**Bella: Or can I say it? Please! I want to say it!**

**NightNinja424: Neither of you! I will say it!**

**Alec and Bella: Awwwww!**

**NightNinja424: I do not own Twilight. It all sadly belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 5-The decision

Bella POV

As we continued our way to the throne room, I thought about what was going on back at the Cullen's house, as well as Charlie's house. I knew that someone would flip when they found out where I went. But I didn't really care anymore, because I knew I was home. I couldn't wait to be changed and I couldn't wait to be a part of the Volturi! I hope that they felt the same way about me joining them.

Alec POV

I was sitting in my room again. Bored as ever. But I had a strange feeling about today. It wasn't a bad feeling, just different, like something good was going to happen in the near future. It was a very weird feeling. I was even more bored today because Jane was working with Felix today. I was supposed to take the late shift with Demetri. I sighed then grabbed the first book that was within grabbing distance, only because I was lazy.

The book turned out to be Wuthering Heights, but I wasn't really paying attention to the drama between Cathy and Heathcliff. Then I smelled a scent that I didn't recognize. It smelled like strawberries and freesias. And the owner of this scent had a heartbeat. This meant that I would be needed with Aro. So I got up and flew to the throne room.

**Oh guys I'm sorry it's so short but I am having major writers block! I have a friend coming over soon and I will have her help me try and figure this out! I am sorry! Please Review and I will update ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I had major writer's block! I am seriously considering looking for a beta because I really need some help with this story! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Twilight or the wonderful Alec….ugh!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- And the tale begins<p>

Alec POV

I was walking into the throne room and spotted my sister and Felix with a human girl. That's where that wonderful scent came from! I moved quickly up to my spot next to Master Aro and waited to be addressed. I wanted to just block everything out but I couldn't keep my eyes off that wonderfully smelling girl! I finally gave up and joined in on listening to the conversation…

"Master," both my sister and Felix bowed down to Aro.

"Hello dear ones, and hello Bella, how are you today? I thought you were supposed to be getting married soon."

Oh no. She was engaged? Ugh! Wait, why the hell do I care?

"Well Aro, I was supposed to but Edward had a different idea."

Was she talking about Edward Cullen? Oh my god I hate that douche-bag! Why would she want to marry him?

"Oh my dear, would you please tell us your story?"

"Yes Master. I shall," and she began.

Bella POV

I knew that I would have to tell them sometime. So I decided now was the best time. And I took a deep breath and began.

"It all started about a week ago when Edward started to act weird and not put any effort into our relationship. He didn't kiss me or hug me or really talk to me even. The whole family was noticing this but whenever anyone asked him, he became pissed and flipped out saying that nothing was wrong and that he was fine. I figured that he would tell me what was wrong in time. But I was wrong. Jasper found him yesterday on top of another vampire, named Victoria, making out. Victoria wanted me dead to avenge her dead mate, James. So I said my goodbyes and came here. I would like to be changed as soon as possible and I would like to be called Izzy from now on."

"Sure thing Izzy. And I can arrange for you to be changed now if you would like," Aro replied.

"That would be fine Master and thank you all for being there for me when the Cullen's weren't."

"Then it's set. Alec, would you and Jane please go with Izzy and set her up in her new room? I will be there in a few minutes."

"Yes Master," both Jane and Alec replied. As I followed them out of the throne room, Jane walked beside me, talking about shopping and how I wanted to decorate my room, while Alec walked ahead of us, ignoring us. When Jane noticed that I wasn't fully paying attention, she followed my gaze and then whispered in my ear saying, "He is always like that. Don't worry about him, he will come around." Then she went back to her previous conversation.

We finally arrived to a beautifully decorated room. It was painted a light purple, almost lavender shade and there were dark purple swirls decorating the walls. There was a really pretty desk tucked into the corner over looking a window and there was a purple lamp sitting on it. The carpet was a light lavender shade just like the walls. There was another window with a seat in the window. The cushions and pillows in the window were all different shades of purple. There was a king-sized canopy bed that had a duvet made of many shades of purple and many purple pillows. The ceiling was spotless white and there was a bathroom that was huge and spotlessly white. There was also a huge walk-in closet that had a few dresses and a few different colored Volturi cloaks.

"Is this suitable for you Izzy?" Jane asked after I looked all over the room.

I thought for a few more seconds then said, "Its perfect Jane! I love it!" I then ran to the bed and flopped on it happily. I had not been this happy in a long time. Jane joined me on the bed and started talking again, when I noticed that Alec was watching me from a purple beanbag across the room. When he noticed that I had spotted his gaze, he looked away immediately. Then Aro walked into the room.

"Are you ready my dear?" he asked me calmly.

"Yes Master I am ready." And then he walked over and bit my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Good? Bad? Eh?<strong>

**Read and Review to let me know what you all think!**

**-NightNinja424**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am lovin the reviews! Keep them up please! Anyways here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Alec: Can I say it? Please? Bella always does!**

**Izzy: I do not! I have never said it!**

**Me: If you guys ever stop fighting I will consider it. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- The Burning<p>

Izzy POV

The fire. It was burning me. It hurt so much. But I refused to make a sound. I didn't want them to have to deal with the sounds of my cries. They were so caring to take me in. I wish that I could repay them for the kindness and the home that I so desperately needed. I wish to make them my family. I need a family. And I know that Jane and I will be so close. Almost like sisters. I can't wait! But first I had to stop burning…

Alec POV

I stayed by Izzy's bedside all throughout the three days that she burned. But what really worried me was why this insignificant girl held so much importance to me. I had no idea and it really was starting to bug me. I knew from Aro, Marcus, and Caius, that this beautiful girl would be a princess once she woke up. Her bond to Marcus was one of a daughter, leaving Aro and Caius' bonds to be one of an uncle. They kept giving me odd looks but I couldn't understand why. Jane just called me clueless but she sat right with me, by Izzy's side. I knew that Jane would become her sister. But I wondered what my relation to her would be. I could only imagine.

Marcus POV

I knew that one day Alec would become my son. I can't believe that I get to have such a wonderful and beautiful daughter. I am so excited to see what her powers will be when she finishes her change. I know that we shouldn't tell Alec about Izzy being his mate, but it is very tempting to do so. I might tell Izzy so that she knows and can help the relationship along. Alec would be too timid and I feel that Izzy would be the better choice in who should push their relationship. Oh goody my daughter should be up soon, for I can hear her heart pumping the last of the venom through her veins. I should be there for her. And so I ran to her room.

Izzy POV

Soon I could start to feel my fingers and toes again. The fire had left them, and it was now onto my heart. I could hear the conversation that was going on in the room I was laying in. Finally my heart went into double time and then beat for the last time for the rest of eternity.

When I opened my eyes, everything was new. The dust floating around was magnificently intriguing but that wasn't the only distraction going on in the room, my room. I saw Alec sitting on my bed watching me with guarded and cautious eyes, whereas Jane was practically bouncing the whole bed. Finally I raced over to her and enveloped her into a hug. She was frightened at first but then hugged me back.

"Izzy!" she squealed. "You're beautiful! Even more so than you were before! Immortality suits you wonderfully!"

"Thank you," I stated politely, slightly embarrassed by the extra attention and compliments, then I noticed the other occupants in my room. "Hello Master Marcus."

"Oh Izzy dear do not be so formal. It is so unnecessary between us. My power is that I can see bonds and I see that ours is one of a father-daughter. That leaves Aro and Caius to be your uncles. I also see that your bond to Jane is very sisterly, whereas Felix and Demitri will be your big brothers," he stated very happily.

"I see, well I am very happy that I have a new family already" I replied. I was trying so hard not to bounce and squeal with this new information. Finally I couldn't contain myself anymore and I launched a hug at my father, who hugged me back strongly. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, my dear daughter, but I am sorry I must be on my way. You may hang with Jane for a little while but then she will take you to the feeding room and I wish to see you in my office after that."

"Ok daddy. I'll see you soon!" and he left. I turned to Jane and Alec who were just staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"It's just that we have never seen Marcus behave that way before," answered Jane quickly.

"Ok? So what do you want to do Jane?" And she just smirked at me. Uh oh…

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooo? What do you think? I hope it is up to par to what you all were expecting. If not shoot me some feedback and I will try to fix it for the next chapter! Thank you all! remember R&amp;R!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys! I am sooo sorry that I have not gotten a new chapter up lately! I know that if you are reading other fanfics, that the authors usually give excuses when they don't update when they should but I won't make you read about them! I'd much rather just post another chapter for ya'll! Remember, R&R!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- The Powers<p>

Izzy POV

"Jane…you know that I just woke up…we can't leave the castle yet…I haven't fed." I tried to explain to her.

"Yeah Jane, you should know better," stated a voice that I didn't know was in the room at the time. Alec.

"Damn it." Jane cussed loudly then sprinted out of the room to find Heidi to assist her in her new idea for a shopping spree. Probably for me. Oh wait, I can find out… yeah that is totally what she is up too. Well, now I kind of like this power that I have discovered! I don't have to hear the voices in my head all the time, but only when I want to! Sweet!

"Izzy? Are you ok?" Alec asked concernedly from the corner.

"What?" I asked dazed for only a half of a millisecond,"Oh yeah I am totally fine! Just really thirsty is all…" my voice trailed off.

"Well then, why don't we get you some blood," Alec suggested, gesturing out the door and into the hallway.

"Um…well…I kind of have to talk to Daddy before hand, because, you know, I was really hoping not to have to drink human blood, but instead drink only the blood of only animals. I have never really liked blood in the first place and I would really appreciate not having to eat the race that I have just deceased from."

"Certainly my princess." My princess? What was he talking about? And what was up with the whole, "_my princess_" I mean really, I don't want to become property again that can just be abused. But for some reason when he called me that, a shiver ran up my spine and I couldn't even begin to explain why.

"Well, come on then, let's go." And that is just what we did. And we practically flew, side by side, to my Daddy's office. I knocked.

"Come in," he said calmly through the door. And we both entered. "What is it that you need my dear daughter?"

"Father, I was hoping to get a meal soon, and, well, I would rather not eat the human race but rather drink the blood of animals. This is nothing against you, but I would really like to not do that. I would really love to convert you all to this diet but I will not force any of you; though if any do wish to join, I will be leaving as soon as possible because I am extremely thirsty."

"I perfectly understand my dear daughter. But I would really like to join you and I believe that Alec would too if I am not mistaken."

"That is correct Master Marcus," Alec stated properly.

"Please Alec; call me Marcus from now on. I know that you will be very close to my daughter here and I would like it if you would call me that."

"As you wish…Marcus," he replied, very nervously and slightly confused.

And with that, the three of us left the castle and went for my first hunt. I was very excited and was paying very close attention to my surroundings. I could hear everything and it was slightly overwhelming at times but I enjoyed it all. The beauty of the world in Italy was magnificent and I was just awestruck by just how much I loved my new home. After I bagged my first wolf, which might I just say is my personal favorite, we all started heading back to the castle. Alec didn't enjoy the new diet but said that he would stick to it, but Marcus told me that he loved the new diet and would stick to it no matter what. That made me really proud of them both. I also learned that I have a shield, both physical and mental that helped me catch the wolf. I found it and started chasing it, but I had some weird inclination that I should just think about catching it in a bubble, and a very faint purple bubble appeared around the wolf as it struggled to get away. I went up to it and grabbed it, passing through my own shield with ease, and drank from the neck of the wolf with no problem whatsoever. But while I was replaying the kill of my first meal through my mind, Daddy asked Alec to continue on to the castle and that we would be there soon but we needed to talk some things over. He reluctantly agreed but he really didn't want to leave. I wonder why that is…but that was when he disappeared and Marcus turned to me with a really odd look in his eyes. Mischievousness. That could only mean bad things I thought. I wonder what he is going to talk to me about…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys but I have to stop here! I really need to sleep sometime this evening! I haven't slept at all this last week and I am totally beat! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please remember…R&amp;R!<strong>

**-NightNinja424**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated this story in a while so I'm going to try and be better about it…but who knows…its my senior year in high school so the craziness of my schedule ensues…lol so enjoy and as always…R&R! Reviews make me very happy**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Mate? Forever? You're kiddin' me…<p>

Izzy POV:

So Marcus and I were walking very slowly back to the castle. Here we go…

"So what's up Dad?"

"You know I can see bonds and relationships right?"

"Yes…and I know that our bond is one of a father/daughter. What else could there be for me?"

"You have a mate."

"A mate? What's that mean? Like a soul mate?"

"Yes Isabella. A soul mate. Your forever."

"But Dad…who is it? Do I know them? Please don't tell me it's Edweirdo…Please!"

"It isn't dear daughter. It's someone you know…someone in the castle actually."

"Who Dad? Please tell me!"

"You can not tell him. He must figure it out on his own but you can instigate." Well, okay then…

"Alright Dad, I promise not to tell him."

"Alrighty then. It's Alec."

What?

Alec POV: (I know Amazing isn't it?)

Marcus asked me to give them a few moments and to go back to the castle. As soon as I got in, Jane was tackling me.

"Jane! What the hell?"

"Sorry brother, how was it eating the furry creatures? What did you eat? Did Izzy do well? Where are her and Master Marcus?"

"Slow down sister, Master Marcus and Izzy should be back soon. He wanted to talk to her. And it went okay…I don't really like animals but I am going to stick to it. I ate a wolf and a squirrel. The wolf was definitely better."

"Haha! You ate a squirrel?!" Jane was losing her mind…she was down on the ground, laughing so hard that I thought she was going to die…So weird…

"Um…Alec? What did you do to Janey?" Izzy asked from behind me.

"I told her that I ate a squirrel…?"

"Oh…ya I think she has issues…let's leave her be…when she rejoins the living she can find us…" And with that, Izzy walked away, dragging me by the hand behind her.

"So, what did you and Marcus talk about?" I asked when we had reached her room.

"Just some general family stuff…the usual…" She replied vaguely. Well that's weird…"So, you wanna hang out tomorrow? I mean, like, uh, go to the garden and then go hunting?" Um…Like a date? What is this girl going on about?

"Sure, sounds great!" I said with a smile even if I was confused as hell.

"Awesome! I'll meet you there around 6 then?"

"Yeah, 6 is good, see ya then!"

"Good night Alec," she whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

"Good night Izzy," I whispered back in shock. What is going on with me?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooooo did you guys like my chapter? If so, then review! I love receiving them! Thanks!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! I know that by now you should have seen that I updated two of my other stories, Golden Eyed Cowboy and Jake and Bells. I hope that you liked them. I have been working extra hard to make longer chapters for them and I would love to get ideas from you guys! Please! Review or PM me! I would love to have some help and I will give credit for those who do send me ideas! :) Anyways, on with this next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Date<p>

Izzy POV:

After Jane finally returned to the land of the living, or unloving I guess, I told her what Marcus told me and that I had asked her brother on a date. To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement. She nearly tackled me and was dry sobbing on my shoulder.

"Thank you," she mumbled out through her sobs. "He's, we've, been alone for so long and I always was worrying that he was depressed and might do something to himself. He's been so different since you had visited and then you came to live here and now he's so happy. I have never seen him this happy. Thank you Izzy, I love you."

"Aw Janey, I love you too." I said and started to sob with her. We just sat on the couch and cried for hours. Finally, the sobs calmed and we looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well Iz, we should get you ready for your date! So you're just going hunting and a walk in the garden? I think that requires just jeans and a red blouse. I totally get to do your hair though!"

"Fine…but for the next dance night I am totally going to pick out what you wear for a change!" We both laughed and I went and changed. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, Jane pushed me down in a chair by my mirror and started to mess with my hair. She ended up curling it and putting it in a high ponytail to keep it out of my way but also left a few small strands dangling in my face. I had to admit, I kind of looked pretty.

"You look gorgeous. Now go out there and shock that brother of mine," she said with a smile.

"Love you Janey, wish me luck!"

"Love you too Izzy, good luck! Not that you will need it of course!"

"Sure, sure Jane," I said with a roll of my eyes. I then proceeded to the garden, where I was going to meet Alec. I walked into the garden and under the gate, looking around for Alec.

"Boo!" I screamed. I don't know how he did it, but Alec had snuck up on me and scared the living daylights outta me.

"That wasn't very nice mister," I said with an award-winning pout that would turn anyone into putty.

"Aw sweetie I didn't mean it to be malicious, I was just having a good time," he apologized quickly, trying to appease me.

"It's okay I guess…" I trailed off.

"Please Iz, I'm sorry sugar, forgive me?"

I let him stew under the pressure for a little while, pretending to contemplate but finally said, "Alright I forgive you."

He immediately grabbed me into a super hug and kissed me. This is our first real kiss and I love it. It feels so right. He abruptly pulled away from me and apologized.

"Why are you apologizing for?" I enjoyed it…but apparently he didn't…

"Because I shouldn't do that Isabelle."

"Don't call me that. My name is Izzy."

"Aro can call you this yet I cannot?"

"Drop it Alec, unless you want me to leave right now." Okay, I know that was low, but if he can't even respect that I wanted to be called Izzy then we are not going to get along very well.

"Whatever lets go hunt."

"Fine," I said in a huff and took off for the forest. Well this is a horrible date so far.

* * *

><p>Alec POV:<p>

I can't believe that I was such an ass to her. She even threatened to leave. She can't leave me. I lo…like her a lot. Oh what am I trying to hide, I love Izzy. I can't deny it. Unfortunately she's pretty pissed off at me currently.

I know that I could just go kiss her but that might create more problems than it would fix. But I guess I can give it a try. I walk over to her and I spin her around. My lips immediately catch her surprised ones in a very heated kiss. She was shocked at first but responded rather quickly in returning the kiss. When we finally separated, she kissed my lips again then darted into the woods. She was back before I could react and she was carrying a deer. She looked at me and her eyes said, "Eat with me." So I did. We shared the deer and it was the most erotic experience I have ever had in my entire existence. Neither of us said anything as we cleaned up our mess and proceeded back to the castle.

"I forgive you; I know that this is all new for you. It's basically new for me too. The only experience that I have is that Cullen bastard. I know that this will take some getting used to but I know that I couldn't live without you anymore. I love you Alec. It may be to soon but I don't care. If you run then I will have to live with the fact that I tried and that I told you. I love you." Izzy rambled on and on. So I stopped the rambling. I kissed her.

"I love you too Iz," I said when we stopped. She grabbed my hand and we started to walk back to the castle at human pace.

"Hey Izzy?"

"Yeah Alec?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
